Koan (SMCU)
Koan 'is the youngest of the four Ayakashi Sisters. In ''Sailor Moon Omega, she became a member of the Kuiper Belt Senshi as '''Sailor Sedna. Profile Appearance Koan wears a pink striped suit with blue heels and a fluffy blue tutu. She has wavy dark blue hair that she lets fall down her back, but it is shaped in two points, purple highlights and she wears a blue gem above her forehead. Biography Koan and the Ayakashi Sisters are members of the Black Moon Clan, who is also the most conceited and most ambitious of the Sisters. She was constantly making up her face, bemoaning her looks, teasing her elder sister Calaveras, and shopping for new cosmetics and clothes. Frozen Stars After the defeat and destruction of the Black Moon Clan’s leader Death Phantom in Tuxedo Mask: The Last Starlight, the Ayakashi Sisters are left with no master. At one time between The Last Starlight ''and ''Frozen Stars, ''the sisters signed a deal to become the minions of a mysterious entity named Princess Snow Kaguya, who plans to turn the Earth into a frozen wasteland. The Ayakashi Sisters are stationed in Norway where they encounter Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi. Koan and her elder sister Berthier follow Princess Snow Kaguya during the infiltration of Snow Queen Elsa’s Winter Mansion. The Sailor Senshi encounter the three and transform to fight them. Koan went on a rampage and almost succeeded in assassinating Rey Ayanami, before Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury attempted to fight her off. Realizing that Koan may have known about the Frozen Heart, Princess Anna, Elsa’s sister, becomes sympathetic to her and convinced her to turn good, asking Sailor Moon if she could be helped. In reponse, Sailor Moon used a new technique, Moon Crystal Power Healing, on her to eliminate the last of the negative energy inside Koan. Later, Koan convinced Berthier to turn good as well when she attempted to freeze herself with her power. She was later captured along with Berthier by Calaveras and Petz in an attempt to turn them evil, but they turned good in the end after the battle with Princess Snow Kaguya. The sisters eventually rebuild Princess Snow Kaguya’s comet and set off on it to find a new place to live. The four eventually decide to run a cosmetic shop together in Dysnomia, a moon of the dwarf planet Eris. Plight of the Firefly Koan and the Ayakashi Sisters reappear in ''Plight of the Firefly when the Outer Senshi arrive at their cosmetic shop in Dysnomia. Sailor Crusade Koan and the Ayakashi Sisters are still working at their cosmetic shop in Dysnomia when the moon is attacked by the Shadow Galactica Legion. When Berthier is killed by Sailor Aluminium Siren, she asks Koan, Petz and Calaveras to go into hiding in Eris before dying. The sisters then head to Eris, but not before the eldest sister Petz gets killed by Sailor Lead Crow. Koan and Calaveras later encounter the Sailor Crusaders who battle the legion, eventually expelling them from Dysnomia and destroying Sailor Aluminium Siren with the Crusader Asteroid Arrow. In outer space, Sailor Galaxia discovers the Ayakashi Sisters’ comet heading towards Eris and shoots five yellow projectiles at it, causing a big explosion of light that presumably destroyed the comet. In fact, Calaveras and Koan are transported to Galaxia’s domain, where they fight Galaxia only to have their Star Seeds extracted. Koan was the first of the sisters to fall in the hands of Galaxia. Sailor Galaxia is eventually purified and she returned the stolen Star Seeds to their previous owners, including the Ayakashi Sisters. After the Crusade, the revived Ayakashi Sisters return to their cosmetic store, which is visited by Sailor Galaxia, the Sailor Starlights and the Sailor Crusaders. Sailor Moon Omega biography Becoming Sailor Sedna Chosen by Queen Hellenia and Sailor Cosmos Another Story ''. Koan is second from right.]] Koan, as Sailor Sedna, is in Sailor Mars’ team along with Sailor Mars, Sailor Pluto, Princess Kakyuu, Sailor Ceres and Sailor Lead Crow. Sailor Mars’ team go to Hong Kong to search for Jadeite’s Stone Gate. Powers Attacks * Dark Fire ** Sedna Fire Cycle – Performed as Sailor Sedna. Resembles a multiplied version of Sailor Mars’ Burning Mandala with burning circles. ** Sedna Burning Power Flip – as Sailor Sedna, similar to Sailor Mars' Fire Heel Drop. Trivia * Although Sedna is the Inuit goddess of the sea, Koan/Sailor Sedna uses fire-based attacks. Category:KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe Category:KB's SMCU Characters Category:Ayakashi Sisters Category:Black Moon Clan Category:Kuiper Belt Senshi Category:Aries Category:Villains Category:Healed Villains Category:Female Category:Sailor Senshi of the SMCU (KBFF) Category:Kuiper Belt Senshi (SMCU) Category:Sailor Senshi of the Great Galactic Sailor War